


An Operator's Gift

by carryingstarlightinherwake



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Lunar Tears, Multi, Romantic Fluff, drakenier snow in summer exchange, platonic 2B & 9S, romantic 2B/6O, show in summer exchange, snow in summer exchange 2019, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryingstarlightinherwake/pseuds/carryingstarlightinherwake
Summary: 2B decides to do something nice for her Operator, 6O. Spoiler-free fic for "NieR: Automata." Safe-for-work, wholesome fluff. Contains romantic 2B/6O and Platonic 9S+2B. Also, Pod banter. And some Emil. (Because who doesn't love Emil?)A gift fic for @Zoomzoom_97 (https://twitter.com/Zoomzoom_97) on Twitter for the DrakeNier Snow in Summer Fandom Exchange (https://twitter.com/drakenierswap). They requested that I do one of their prompts, and guess what? I picked 3! I hope you enjoy it, Zoom!Thanks to my friends shrinkingvioletwriter, @shinsengummy on Tumblr, and Raeolu (Ao3 Link TBD) for beta-ing for me! I greatly appreciate the help.Notes at the end of the fic.





	An Operator's Gift

            6O longed to see Earth.

            Not that she  _ couldn’t  _ see the Earth from her seat in the Bunker, nor from the video transmissions she would do with 2B, of course. But it was quite different, to see the gorgeous homeland of their human ancestors up close. To actually  _ be  _ there. Even if where 2B and company were stationed was always awash in daylight, even if the ruins of humanity, the same humanity that they were trying to protect, loomed… it was melancholy, yes, but it was  _ beautiful. _

            Ah, what she would have given to feel something beneath her high-heeled boots other than linoleum tile, to have the wind… blow against her… hair? She honestly wasn’t sure what to expect with the wind, frankly, since the closest thing they had on the Bunker was climate control and the whistling of space outside her window. But, hey, it was the thought that counted. A girl could dream.

            She sighed. Well, at the very least, she had a lovely gift from 2B, and that was good enough for now. 6O gazed at the picture of the Desert Rose that 2B had given her a week or so ago, which was lovingly enshrined at her desk beside a repurposed oil canister that she used as a sort of stylus holder. The picture--holographic itself--positively glowed against the dim light of her monitor and the stark monotone of the YoRHa headquarters, radiating a brilliant mauve. But…

            She sighed. While she adored the picture, she still longed for Earth with every fiber of her being. Ironic, really. While their creators, the humans, weren’t even  _ on  _ Earth anymore, having taken residence on the moon, it was only fitting that she longed for the land from which the Androids had come.

            Grandiose thoughts aside, she pondered: How could she get more pictures...?

            “6O, what is the matter? I was in the middle of a  _ very  _ important memo to 9S. Your sigh was loud enough to cut off my concentration.”

            21O appeared, abruptly severing 6O’s line of thought. 21O moved away a spare golden bang that had gotten in the way of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. She had been leaning out of her cubicle, then began to walk over to 6O’s desk. “Is there a problem? I did not see an issue in my last contact with 9S, which was approximately 3.25 hours ago. Therefore, 2B must also be fine. There is no need to have such an outburst at this moment, though if you have seen something noteworthy, you must report it to the Commander.”

            Curt as always. Not that 6O had expected anything else from her fellow operator.

            6O blushed. “Oh, I’m aware, 21O. I’m sorry, I just--” It felt so silly to say this aloud! “--I just… Well, I’m wondering how to get more pictures of things on Earth. Remember the picture 2B sent me of a Desert Rose?”

            “How could I forget?” 21O deadpanned. “You would not stop talking about it for two days.”

            “S-Sorry…” 6O looked away.

            “It made reconnaissance very difficult that day.”

            “--Yeah, I know...” She turned away sheepishly.

            “I could barely hear 9S over your chatter. He chatters quite a lot. That is an impressive feat.”

            “I understand. I am very sorry.”

            21O softened a bit. “Don’t be sorry. Just keep on doing your job.”

            “I am, I am, don’t worry!” 6O huffed.

            “Still,” 21O took a glance at the rose picture, “It is quite interesting, and I do not blame you for wanting another image file to display at your desk. Perhaps 2B can give you another? It may be useful intel data, and she would likely not mind. After all, I managed to convince 9S to give me some  _ delicious  _ data from the surface. Did I mention that?” She twiddled her obsidian-gloved fingers maniacally. 6O felt a tinge of pity for poor 9S.

            “You hadn’t, but that’s great, 21O!” 6O said. “Let me know what it says! But… oh, goodness, I  _ couldn’t  _ trouble 2B with _ \-- _ Oh!!” She was about to continue when her daily transmission reminder chimed at her desk. “Oh, sorry, 21O, but I have to call 2B.”

            21O nodded. “Understood.” Without another word, she returned to her desk.

            After 21O left, 6O turned on the transmission channel, looking inside the partially-holographic mirror of her screen to make sure that she wasn’t still flushed. After straightening her braids a bit, she took a deep breath.

            “Operator to 2B. It is time for your regularly-scheduled contact.”

* * *

 

            “You know, 2B, I’ve always wondered why we walk everywhere. We have the Access Points. Wouldn’t it be easier to use those? We don’t _have_ to walk everywhere. Doesn’t it waste valuable time we could spend fighting the Machines?” 9S nudged a pebble on the ground with his boot as the two of them moved away from the bridge they had just crossed. The waterfall which fell into the valley they had crossed over--the one beside Pascal’s Village--crashed in the bright sunlight while a small rainbow was reflected off of the mist.

            “I mean, honestly,” He remarked, picking up some wire he had found on the ground beside a Machine Lifeform’s corpse, “I don’t  _ mind  _ walking, but--”

            “Walking builds morale.” 2B cut him off, her voice sharp. She walked ahead of him, her high-heeled boots clicking against the moss-covered tile as the two of them began to enter the abandoned shopping complex. Its awning loomed over them, like a long-abandoned temple of a lost religion from long ago.

            “It makes us more familiar with the enemy’s terrain. Understood?”

            Her tone suggested that he  _ should  _ understand, or else. “--Y-yeah, 2B.”

            “Good.” She pushed away a vine that dangled beside the long-broken escalator that rested in the center of the room. As the two of them walked, the echoes of their steps bounced around them, creating a sort of desolate, percussive symphony in the air. 2B paused, getting her bearings as 9S finally returned to his usual, chatty ways.

            “2B, last time we were here, we talked about what we’d buy. You know, if this were still a commercial complex, like when the humans were here. Remember that? After all, once the war ends, we’ll have much more time.”

            “Yes,” She replied. “You mentioned a t-shirt.”

            “You  _ do  _ remember!” The young man beamed. “Well, I was wondering: According to our data, this area used to contain not just clothing stores, but stores for memorabilia, food, and even dancing simulators in what humans called an ‘arcade.’”

            As he spoke, he had opened up his information screen, reading aloud from the historical documents he had found in a sealed chest nearby, which he had hacked open with aplomb. In the meantime, their Pods whirred behind them, illuminating the areas not affected by the sunlight streaming through the holes in the ruin’s ceiling.

            “These entertainment machines must have disappeared long ago, however.” 9S mused. “But now that I think about it, I wonder how a dancing simulator would even work. Do you, 2B? Humans were so odd. Why have a simulator when they could just dance themselves, with their bodies? Why make an amusement game out of it?” While this was nowhere near the most mind-blowing thing that he had seen in a human archival file, he was still clearly baffled. “There’s an attached image file with one of these… Hmm, it seems like they were called ‘arcade cabinets.’  I can show it to you later if you’d like. That is so bizarre, to make a simulation for something so natural to humanity. Man, they really  _ did  _ have it easy if they had time to make useless things like that.”

            He let this hang in the air for a moment. 2B, finding a spare screw or two on the ground, picked it up, handing it to Pod 042. 9S noticed some G lying around and pocketed his find as well, going on. “I wonder what other kinds of simulation devices they had for things that we would deem as unnecessary…” He turned to his companion. “I’ll have to check the other archival files I’ve found recently. They are full of miscellaneous information like this. It is quite fascinating, even if it is not exactly what the Commander is looking for.”

            “Quite.” She remarked, a hint of amusement in her voice at the idea.

            Before he began to reply to 2B, a tone chimed from Pod 042. 2B opened up the audiovisual transmission request while Pod 042 flew in front of her so that she could see her Operator, holographically-rendered.

            “Operator 6O to 2B. It is time for your regularly-scheduled contact.” 6O’s voice chimed from the flickering display.

            “2B to 6O. Status?”

            “Oh! Uh, everything is fine here, 2B, just fine!” 6O’s voice faltered after a pained laugh. She sighed.

            “You sound stressed,” 2B replied. “What is wrong?”

            “Oh! Well, uh… Remember that picture of the Desert Rose you gave me?”

            “Yes.” 2B nodded. “Did you like it?”

            Even in the monochrome of the screen, 6O’s blush was palpable. “Yes, I did! Very, very much! Thank you once again.”

            After a pause, she replied to the blonde. “...No problem.” The hint of a smile shone in 2B’s voice.

            6O grinned in reply, a bit of a scarlet still dancing on her cheeks. After basking in the joy from the somewhat-elusive emotional reaction from her charge for a solid moment, she gasped, realizing that she had not actually gotten to say what she had been planning to say to begin with. “Ah! Oh, yes, back to the Desert Rose! It is… Well… I love the picture of it and all, but seeing it makes me sad that I can’t go down to Earth. I mean, I’m glad it’s an image, because it can’t die like a  _ real  _ Desert Rose would--”

            9S piped up, cutting her off as he moved towards the holo-screen so that he and 2B were visible to 6O. “--Organic specimens  _ do _ tend to do that. Die, I mean.”

            “Oh, hi, 9S!” He waved to her as the blonde waved back. “Yes, I know. That is why images are so convenient! I have no idea how humans ever lived with these gorgeous specimens dying around them  _ en masse.  _ I just couldn’t bear it! It’s too sad!” Her gloved hands, balled into fists, reflected this lament with a melodramatic gesture. Another sigh, this time mournful.

            Shaking off that emotional outburst with a quick shake of her head, she began once more. “Still… I don’t mean to trouble you, but if you find something pretty, like scenery, or anything noteworthy, please let me know! But, of course, this is only if you two aren’t busy. The war against the Machine Lifeforms trumps all else.”

            2B nodded. “Understood.”

            “Oh, thank you, 2B! I appreciate it!” 6O jumped slightly in excitement, a _thunk_ audible in the background of the transmission as her body reconnected with her chair.

            On 6O’s end, 21O leaned back out of her chair once again, and gave 6O a  _ look.  _ Luckily for her, 2B and 9S definitely couldn’t see it.

            6O managed to collect herself as 21O returned to her business. Subtle--but still audible--maniacal cackling drifted over from 21O’s cubicle. Well, whatever kind of egregious mission for Earth data 21O wanted, 9S was in for it. It was nice knowing him. 

            Mental digression aside, 6O asked: “--A-Anything new on your end?”

            “Nothing new to report,” 2B replied. “That is all.”

            “Well, that is good. Anyway, thank you so much in advance for whatever you find!” She saluted them with her gloved fist atop her chest, resting just beneath the gold-flecked veil that covered her mouth. “Glory to Mankind.”

            “Glory to Mankind,” the two white-haired androids saluted in turn.

            “Bye-bye, 2B and 9S!” With that, 6O closed the channel.

 

            “Hmm, something nice for 6O… It’s very kind of you to offer to do this, 2B,” 9S said after the transmission had ended, moving back from his original spot looking over 2B’s shoulder to see the broadcast. A hint of surprise at this thoughtful offer from his normally-stoic partner crept into his tone.

            “Analysis--”

            “--I didn’t even say anything, Pod 042.”

            Pod 042 continued, ignoring her. His metallic tenor voice echoed through the cavernous walls of this skeletal mall, a melodic--and biting--solo of sorts. “Analysis: YoRHa Unit 2B feels indebted toward her designated Operator, Operator 6O, and would like to give her a gift in return for the hard work that she does at the Bunker. Simultaneously, YoRHa Unit 2B feels pity for Operator 6O because she cannot come to Earth due to her Operator designation. Conclusion: Based on my calculations, YoRHa Unit 2B would like to give Operator 6O a gift, not just because of the aforementioned reasons, but also because talking to the Operator brings YoRHa Unit 2B enjoyment.”

            2B blushed. She stammered a bit before managing, “6O is essential to my continued success as a combat model.” She cleared her throat. “It is the least that I can do for her in return.” 2B replied frankly, moving to follow her combat partner.

            Pod 042 Continued, unprompted. “Analysis: YoRHa Unit 2B is not subtle about her feelings in the slightest. Conclusion: YoRHa Unit 2B is incredibly fond of Operator 6O, even if YoRHa Unit 2B does not want to admit this.” Pod 042 remarked, his voice pointed.

            2B’s face turned bright red. 9S cackled. “--Wow, Pod 042 can read you like an unencrypted file! Amazing!”

            Pod 153 cut in, her own silver-tinged soprano tones making a sort of sardonic duet to Pod 042’s dulcet tenor. “Analysis: YoRHa Unit 9S is nowhere  _ near  _ subtle regarding his emotions in  _ any  _ capacity. Conclusion: YoRHa Unit 9S has no room to talk in this situation.”

            “--Hey! Pod 153, cease any and all snide commentary for the time being! That’s an order!” He stopped in his tracks to jokingly swat at 153, who had flown down beside him as she had taunted him.

            “...Affirmative,” she relented reluctantly, hovering away.

            It was 2B’s turn to chuckle. She couldn’t help it.

 

_             “AN _ yway--” Still flustered, 9S began moving once more. “I should get something for 21O too, now that you mention it. It is too bad that this commercial complex no longer has anything to buy. If it did, we could get 6O a t-shirt, too. I’m sure she’d love it.”

            As the two of them continued walking, they split apart, examining the ruins for any more G and power-ups left behind from past Android battles. In the process of picking up a Plug-in Chip (HP Up +1: Not bad, but not  _ phenomenal _ ) _ ,  _ something caught 9S’s eye. 

            He crouched down a bit to see his find, resting just beneath a beam of sunlight that trickled through a hole in the roof. Dust particles danced around a white lily, floating in the idle breeze like will-o'-the-wisps around the bloom. “Oi, 2B, look at this.” Leaning closer and bracing himself with one gloved hand, he used the other to beckon 2B over.

            As she approached, she eyed the flower.

            “Hmm… That’s a strange flower,” 9S said, voice reverent. It was breathtaking.

            Pod 153 chimed in. “Analysis: It is a plant known as a Lunar Tear.”

            “A Lunar Tear,” 2B remarked with a bit of awe.

 

            A literal moment later, the screeching of tires could be heard against the decrepit tiles of the former mall, and a high-pitched voice behind them gasped.

            9S got up, unsheathing Cruel Oath, weapon at the ready, only to see…

            ...Emil, eyeing the flower as well. The strange lifeform (9S wasn’t exactly sure just  _ what  _ Emil was, admittedly, but he sure as hell wasn’t an Android), even with a petrified, unmoving face, seemed to be… Reflecting on something. Solemn.

            The last time the YoRHa duo had seen Emil, he was rolling around the City Ruins, gleefully ignoring the remains of human road signs and almost hitting an albino moose in the process. Even earlier that day, while they didn’t  _ see  _ Emil, they certainly could  _ hear  _ Emil, who was blaring his shop tune as loudly as possible, and which fluctuated in pitch (ah, yes, the Doppler Effect at work). 9S wondered if the Aliens ever received noise complaints from their stationed Machines in the Ruins due to all that racket. Did they even  _ care?  _ What would Machines complain about, anyway? They were just Machines! He was more concerned about the Resistance Androids, honestly. It’s hard to rest with all of Emil’s racket…!

            --Well, all of that was beside the point. 9S’s mind was wandering now that the adrenaline had begun to fade from his body. This was, admittedly, anticlimactic. But, it was better to be anticlimactic than to be dangerous. A much better surprise than a Machine Lifeform ambush, at least, he reasoned. 9S put away his sword, but was still clearly shaken. “Huh? When did  _ you  _ get here?!”

            “So this flower is called a Lunar Tear…” Emil, ignoring 9S, wheeled a bit closer to the bloom, but not close enough to get in front of 2B and 9S. “Seeing that drudges up all kinds of memories. Some of them are a bit strange, honestly. Like the one where I’m being attacked by a giant boar, over and over again? Or another, where I keep on trying out new parts every time my body is damaged…”

            “Sounds rough,” 9S nodded sympathetically.

            “It was. Still… Something about this flower fills me with an emotion that I don’t really understand.” Emil went on. “It’s like something’s pushing down on my chest, really hard…”

            Bashfully, Emil scooted back a bit, and pivoted to the two Androids. “So, um… Do you mind if I ask you a favor? If you find Lunar Tears growing anywhere else, would you let me know? I want to try to figure out what this feeling is all about. What do you say?”

            “Well, we are already doing one favor, so I’m sure another won’t hurt,” 9S replied, visibly moved by Emil’s revelations. “Sure, Emil, we’ll let you know as soon as we find any more. It’s the least we can do to help you figure this out.”

            “Aww, thanks, Friendos!”

            “...Friendos?” 2B repeated, befuddled.

            “Yeah, Friendos! You’re helping me out, so you’re my Friendos.” Emil responded matter-of-factly, as if that explained their lingering question about what, exactly, a ‘Friendo’ _was._ At the very least, 9S and 2B figured in tandem that this wasn’t a bad thing to be. While his face was perpetually frozen into a smile, a genuine one tinged Emil’s voice. “Thanks so much! If you find another Lunar Tear, just let me know on this frequency, all right? I’m counting on you!”

            “Understood,” 2B chimed in. As 9S and Emil had talked, however, something also welled up in 2B when she saw the Lunar Tear. But, it was a different kind of feeling than what Emil had described.

            Instead of the  _ saudade  _ Emil was feeling, 2B’s thoughts went immediately to her smiling, cheerful Operator. Her clumsy, well-intentioned, and sweet Operator. Her chatty, sometimes annoying, but  _ always _ essential Operator. Even if 6O was a bit too informal at times, and sometimes would call just for the sake of venting about her romantic issues instead of giving them news, 2B didn’t mind. It was a nice distraction from her constant battles, and from dealing with 9S’ inane chatter (even if she was, also, admittedly quite fond of him and his inane chatter). All that 6O did was quite endearing, actually. While she didn’t like to admit it to herself, even if emotions were forbidden, Pod 042 had been correct earlier. 2B knew that she was feeling something for 6O, even if she couldn’t name that emotion at this moment either.

            2B and Emil were admittedly in the same boat, even if the Combat model couldn’t quantify  _ why.  _ But, 2B did recognize at least one thing: She needed 6O in her life, and because she did have that oblivious, yet optimistic, Operator in her life as the one constant throughout her combat career, she was very, very grateful--and very,  _ very  _ lucky.

 

            It was then that inspiration struck. She inadvertently made a small exclamation at her revelation. Maybe this could work….

            “--Emil, before you go,” 2B said a bit louder than she’d intended to after a long pause, “Do you mind if I take a picture of this Lunar Tear?”

            “Not at all! Why do you ask?”

            “9S…” 2B turned to her fellow Android, her face alight with inspiration. “I think we have the solution to our other favor.”

            It took him a moment to figure out what she was getting at, but as soon as he did, 9S beamed. “2B, that’s brilliant!”

            “...Well, glad to help, I guess?” If Emil had had shoulders, his tone of voice indicated that he would have shrugged. “I’m not sure what I helped with. But, I’m glad to help, all the same!”

            “...Thank you, Emil,” 2B replied earnestly.

            “No, thank  _ you  _ for helping me!” His little caravan hopped into the air with glee, hitting the worn tiles with a  _ clank.  _ “Well then, catch ya later, Friendos!”

            With that, far faster than a vehicle like that  _ should have  _ moved, Emil sped off at a cartoonish speed, fitting vintage sound effects from ancient human comedy films playing out of his speakers to boot, perfectly synced with his movements. What dedication.

            With their loud… Friendo…(?) gone, 2B and 9S, now alone, locked eyes from underneath their translucent blindfolds, and nodded.

            “She’s gonna love it,” 9S grinned.

            2B then beckoned for her Pod. “Pod 042: You know what to do.”

            “Affirmative.”

* * *

 

            Back on the Bunker, 6O sighed. In an effort to procrastinate a bit from her required log file for the day, she had begun to rearrange the icons on her holo-desktop into various shapes, taking her stylus out of the oil can stylus-holder and flicking around idly on her screen. She was stuck between a rhombus and a parallelogram as her personal favorites, only to realize she barely had enough to make a miniature triangle. However, a loud  _ ping  _ in her personal mailbox program snapped her out of her time-wasting.

            “Oh!” She exclaimed quietly. It was from 2B!

            She tapped on the subject line, “Re: A Favor,” as quickly as she could.

            The message read:

> _ Operator 6O, _
> 
> _ Shortly after your call, 9S and I found this flower in the abandoned Commercial Complex beside the Pacifist Robot Village. According to a local resident, a traveling merchant named Emil, it is called a ‘Lunar Tear.’ I hope that you find it aesthetically pleasing, and satisfying to have recieved. I felt that it would be an appropriate gift in commemoration of not only your request for more Earth imagery, but also of your hard work for the Glory of Humanity. You are essential to my continued success. I appreciate you. _
> 
> _ Glory to Mankind. _
> 
> \-- _ 2B. _

 

            6O  _ squealed.  _ “Oh, 2B!!”

            She opened up the file, and found not one, but two attachments.

            The first one, labelled “this_was_9S.png”, was 2B and 9S posing in a manner akin to what 21st-century humans would have called a “selfie,” based on some of the archival files 21O had mentioned to her. Within the image, 2B was visibly blushing, face stoic as ever while her expression  _ screamed,  _ “I don’t want to do this but my best friend roped me into it.” 9S, on the other hand, grinned from ear to ear, making the archaic human peace sign, another aspect of humanity that 21O had mentioned once in conversation, in which one’s hand resembled a rabbit’s ears. The text which 9S had virtually superimposed upon the picture read in a cutesy font, “Keep up the good work, 6O! We appreciate you! - 2B (And 9S).”

            She laughed. “Oh, 9S…!” After a good chuckle, she opened the next image. This one was labelled “lunar_tear.png,” and when she tapped on it, a high-resolution image of a flower appeared, with dust floating around in the light that trickled through the holes in what 6O presumed were the walls and roof of the abandoned industrial complex that 2B and 9S were in when she had last called. Even within the already-existing light, the gorgeous alabaster lily seemed to glow of its own accord. 6O was amazed. The Lunar Tear contrasted greatly with the dark green, emerald-colored grass that surrounded it, which was, in some places in the picture, illuminated into a gentle peridot tone by the light that hit the ground, dappling the scene with spots of brightness. It created a truly magical effect. Underneath the image, 6O could see the metadata for the caption--left out of it image itself so she could just display the flower at her desk, 6O reasoned. How thoughtful of 2B.

            The text simply said: “Thank you, 6O. --2B.”

            A warmth spread through 6O’s chest. Incredibly moved, she could feel gleeful tears prick at the side of her eyes, which she wiped away with a gloved hand before anyone could notice. “Thank you, 2B,” She whispered, grateful.

            6O pulled both images out of the mail message, and dragged their holographic forms onto her desk, where they floated around the Desert Rose picture and the pencil-holder oil can. Perfect. Satisfied, she went back to work, beginning a draft of her own thankful note. The Commander’s required log file would have to wait; this was more important.

* * *

 

            Meanwhile, on Earth, 9S and 2B had begun their search for the first Lunar Tear at Emil’s behest. They went to the first location that they could think of where a Lunar Tear might be: The Forest Kingdom. After all, it did have a lot of plants. “Forest” was in its name. If a Lunar Tear  _ wasn’t _ there, that would actually be kind of impressive. The Forest Kingdom also happened to be right next door to the abandoned Commercial Facility, so it was, based on both their own and their Pods’ combined calculations, the most logical course of action in this endeavor.

            “I wonder if 6O got the message yet. I hope she likes it,” 9S mused, watching his steps as the two of them finally stepped out of the abandoned commercial center and into the moss-covered Valley of the Forest Kingdom. “Oh, wait! I can check! Hold on, 2B, I’m going to go save our progress, and after that, I’ll check our inboxes.”

            “Thank you, 9S.”

            Sunlight beamed all around her and her combat partner, but the feeling in her heart as she thought of 6O’s joy at the message warmed her up even more. A songbird flew by, chirping gleefully. 9S walked over to the side making his way to the Access Point as a large albino boar, who was seated beside it, snored. It was napping; how cute. All the while, a russet moose idly ambled by.

            In the midst of all of this, 2B was content. All she could do was smile as she replied partially to herself, and partially to 9S.

            “I know that she will.”

 

_ The End. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my fic! I'm primarily on Twitter now, so feel free to drop by: @starsinherwake
> 
> I originally planned on a drabble, and ended up writing... A lot. (Haha.) For anyone wondering, yes, I did directly quote the first bit of the Emil's Memories quest. Also, this work was partially inspired by two pieces of fanart.
> 
> The first one, which I sadly didn't get a chance to reference in the pic, is GreatestJubilee's (NSFW language!) piece of 6O at her desk, parodying a screencap from "Rocko's Modern Life". While I cannot find her original tweet, it's available as a sticker from her shop here! https://greatestjubilee.bigcartel.com/product/6o-desk-sticker
> 
> The second piece of fanart is by Hyde (@hydedraws on Twitter), which is available on Etsy as a print as well!  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/597241525/nier-selfie-4x6-postcard-print-double?ref=shop_home_active_7
> 
> Had to give credit where credit was due!
> 
> Anyway, even though I've literally written academic papers on the DrakeNier franchise, I haven't gotten a chance to write fic for it, so this was my first time writing Nier: Automata fic, and I loved it! Thank you all for reading, and feel free to share, add Kudos, and comment! Thank you once again!


End file.
